Birthday
by lackey H
Summary: A little one-shot, something that should hopefully make people smile. Just a little.


Birthday  
  
A Naruto Fanfic By Lackey H  
  
Six years ago.  
  
"Happy birthday to me."  
  
One candle, two candles, three candles.  
  
Naruto's tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he fiddled with the tiny wax candles that he was busy fishing out of a somewhat grotty little metal tin.  
  
"Happy birthday to me."  
  
They were small, thin things. Each one no longer than his thumb, and no wider than a throwing needle. They were, however, brightly colored.  
  
Some were blue, some were red, some green and there was even the odd pink one.  
  
There always was. To Naruto, it was a complete mystery as to how the pink candles appeared in his little tin. Heck, when he bought a packet of the things he had even made sure that there were absolutely no pink candles present.  
  
And yet. he still ended up with more than a few in his tin.  
  
Well, it wasn't as if the color mattered much to him really.  
  
It wasn't like anyone was actually going to see them after all.  
  
"Happy birthday Uzuma~ki."  
  
Four candles, five candles, six candles, seven candles.  
  
As he fished each candle out, Naruto carefully stuck it into a little metal candleholder and then jabbed the whole thing into a rather large chocolate muffin. It wasn't much but, really, it was all he needed.  
  
After all, he had no-one to share it with.  
  
"Happy birthday to me."  
  
#############################################################  
  
Three years ago.  
  
"Happy birthday to me."  
  
One candle, two candles, three candles.  
  
The small was rods were lying on a nearby counter-top as Naruto stared at the object he held in his arms.  
  
A present.  
  
How. strange.  
  
Naruto cradled the small box in his arms like a mother would cradle a child. This particular box was small and rectangular, like a small shoebox. Bright shining and shimmering paper had been wrapped around the bow and, very carefully, tied off with a dark blue ribbon and bow.  
  
As he tilted it in the light, Naruto marveled at how the wrapping caught the light and sent thousands upon thousands of little colored sparkles reflecting off into the ether.  
  
Eight candles, nine candles, ten candles.  
  
"Happy birthday to me."  
  
A card had been attached to the box when he had found it on his doorstep that morning. The card was, unlike the box, plain and simple - containing only a few small words written in a neat, precise script.  
  
'Please, don't cry.'  
  
The ten-year old ninja smiled and clutched the card to his chest for a moment. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he did so - tears that he quickly wiped away with the back of his sleeve.  
  
After all, whoever had sent him this present had asked him not to cry.  
  
Speaking of which.  
  
Naruto poked a small hole in the wrapping paper with a dull kunai. Inserting his finger, he carefully tore along the side of the box - reasoning that he should savor the feeling of opening this present. After all, it was the first one he had ever received.  
  
Granted, Iruka did treat him to a fancy meal now - he had done so since he had turned eight and had been put into Iruka's care. In fact, Naruto loved the meals Iruka took him out to - since just being with the older man made him feel somewhat less lonely.  
  
But this.  
  
This.  
  
"Happy birthday Uzuma~ki."  
  
This was from someone who wasn't Iruka.  
  
This was a gift that had been sent by someone who had wanted to send him a gift. It wasn't something that someone had been ordered to do for him.  
  
Peeling open the wrapping paper, Naruto stared at the box for a few moments before opening it, his face lighting up like a small sun as he saw the contents.  
  
The next day, Naruto happily left his home wearing a brand new pair of goggles - the same ones he'd been dreaming about since he'd seen them in one of the village shops.  
  
So pleased and excited was he that he never noticed the single white-eyed young girl who watched him as he left - and smiled at Naruto's happiness.  
  
"Happy birthday to me."  
  
##############################################################  
  
This year.  
  
"Happy birthday to me."  
  
One candle, two candles, three candles.  
  
Naruto rummaged around in his tin of candles, pulling out thin wax sticks of every color - including pink.  
  
Around his head was not the forehead protector he had become used to wearing but instead goggles he had received three years ago this very day. They were old now, a bit scuffed, a bit scratched and the strap that held them on was thinning somewhat around the back.  
  
Still, to him they were as precious as any treasure - especially on this day.  
  
Naruto's voice was barely a whisper as he sung under his breath, his hands busy with pulling candles out, stuffing them into candleholders and jabbing them into a chocolate muffin.  
  
"Happy birthday to me."  
  
Eleven candles, twelve candles, thirteen candles.  
  
His day, thus far, had been rather bad. First he had turned up to practice even later than Kakashi had and, so, was forced to run several laps around the village as a lesson.  
  
An attempt to hug Sakura had gone horribly wrong when she had kneed him in the stomach before smacking him in the head with one fist.  
  
Sasuke, of course, had done his usual trick of making Naruto look useless compared to everyone's favorite Uchiha.  
  
"Happy birthday Uzuma~ki."  
  
Well, that was in the past now. All that mattered to Naruto at this moment was himself and his muffin - with the thirteen smoking candles he had jabbed into it and lit.  
  
"Happy birthday to -"  
  
A knock at the door made the young genin blink in confusion. Who the hell would want to see him now?  
  
Grumbling he extinguished the candles and traipsed over to the door. Swinging it open he prepared to yell at the poor fool who had dared interrupt his birthday muffin.  
  
The moment the door was open, however, a large chocolate cake was thrust in front of his face. Upon the cake was his name in white icing, surrounded by thirteen orange candles.  
  
"Happy birthday Naruto!" Congratulated Sakura, as she Kakashi and Sasuke pushed past the stunned Naruto and into his dining room.  
  
The blonde-haired genin stood there in shock for a few moments, vaguely realizing that a few other people were brushing past him - Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino to name only a few.  
  
Finally though, he was bought out of his stunned silence by a timid, shy voice that originated from in front of him.  
  
"Hi-" He began to say, but soon cut off as two gentle lips pressed against his for the barest fraction of a moment.  
  
"H. Happy birthday Na-Naruto-kun." Stammered the now wildly blushing Hinata as, behind her, a laughing pervert sennin nodded at the two - his hand pulling back from where it had pushed Hinata forwards slightly.  
  
Naruto blushed in a mix of shock, surprise and embarrassment as Jiraiya - closely followed by a grinning Iruka - slipped past the two genin.  
  
From behind him, Naruto could hear the sounds of his 'guests' beginning that well known song.  
  
"Happy birthday to you."  
  
##############################################################  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Well, there it is. A little thing I decided to write up after seeing someone's comments on a message board.  
  
*shrugs* To be honest, I don't have much to say about it actually ^^;;  
  
Ah well.  
  
Lackey H - wishing he had a kiss from Hinata for his birthday =P 


End file.
